


Dragonity

by DaanyNyan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Omega Verse, dragones, jj es un idiota, vidas pasadas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaanyNyan/pseuds/DaanyNyan
Summary: La leyenda dice que cada dragón nace con una pareja destinada, con la cual pasarán el resto de sus días juntos
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin & Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 1





	1. Introducción

INTRODUCCION

Este cuento comienza con dos dragones, de diferentes naciones. El primer dragón tenía de nombre Otabek, era un dragón europeo, alfa, de escamas color ambarinas y negras, una combinación bastante inusual; con fuertes patas delanteras y traseras, una dentadura de temer, alas imponentes y una cornamenta que sellaba el porqué era el alfa de su manada.

Su tierra, Almaty, Kazajistán; siempre era atacada por los lacayos de un dragón rojo muy poderoso llamado Leroy, este era un alfa exiliado de su tierra, dejaba a los demás dragones sin comer, por días mientras él se llenaba el estómago con lo que sus súbditos cazaban. Un día, Otabek, harto de todo ese maltrato, se rebeló contra Leroy y, a pesar de que el dragón rojo era más grande, logró derrotarlo así convirtiéndose en el alfa de su villa.

🐉🐉🐉

La leyenda cuenta que cada criatura que nace en este mundo tiene una pareja destinada con la cual pasará el resto de sus días.

Se dice que, al nacer, lo haces con una marca de nacimiento. Esta marca no tiene una forma específica, es amorfa como un lunar cualquiera, pero que, al estar cerca de tu destinado, esta empieza a darte una molestia ligera, arde un poco y da comezón.

Lamentablemente, esto ahora se convirtió en una leyenda más, en un quizá carente de pruebas que la consideren posible.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la belleza que la leyenda guarda, debe mencionarse que no siempre las almas destinadas podían encontrarse. Y aquellas personas incapaces de encontrar a su otra mitad se encargaban de llenar las mentes de los más jóvenes que tal cosa no existía.

O al menos eso era lo que Otabek pensaba...


	2. 1

Yuuri, una hermosa omega dragona, tenía parecido a una serpiente. Se veía majestuosa con su color azul profundo por donde cruzara, su melena negra junto la cornamenta cristalina que poseían la hacían única en toda su tierra, una pequeña isla llamada Japón.

Al ser una omega que estaba llegando a la edad adulta, para ser la próxima en el cargo, sus padres, cada mes, traían alfas de toda la isla como posibles parejas, ella estaba cansada de eso, Yuuri creía en la leyenda de los destinados, donde cada alfa y omega nacen teniendo una pareja con la que estarían el resto de sus días, pero a pesar de sus quejas, sus padres seguían trayendo candidatos a su casa.

Una tarde, sus padres decidieron salir de la isla, en busca de una buena pareja para su querida hija, así que, dejando de encargada a su hija mayor, salieron con la misión de hallar la pareja ideal.

Días más tarde, regresan, pero con un dragón de musculatura exagerada, aires de egocentrismo y con olor a azufre, olor que Yuuri detestaba. Mari, su hermana mayor, avisa a la omega sobre la llegada de sus padres y la lleva al lugar donde siempre conoce a nuevos alfas, Yuuri al reconocer el camino frunce el ceño y se deja arrastrar por su hermana. Al momento de llegar, frente a la piedra donde ella suele rechazar a los postulantes para pareja, estaba un dragón de escamas rojas, cornamenta de color carbón y alas dañadas, estaba más que claro que este dragón ha estado en muchas batallas; el alfa desconocido siente el ligero aroma de Yuuri y se voltea colocando una sonrisa de galán y acercándose a la chica.

—Hola, tú debes de ser Yuuri, he de decir que eres más bella en persona. —Dice con aires de conquistador y hace una ligera reverencia.

—Si... ¿Y tú eres?... —Le pregunta sin mucho interés y con ganas de regresar a sus aposentos.

—¡Ah! Disculpa mis modales, bella damisela, Mi nombre es Leroy. —Hace un movimiento con sus alas al momento de hacer una reverencia mayor a la anterior, donde agachó el pecho al punto de casi tocar el suelo con este.

La omega se veía completamente desinteresada, pero cuando estuvo a punto de rechazarlo con todo el respeto del mundo, sus padres llegaron.

—¡Oh Yuuri! Veo que ya conociste a Leroy, creemos que es un partido excelente. —Exclama con emoción su madre.

—Pero... —Fue interrumpida por su padre.

—Vamos Yuuri, fuimos lejos por él, al menos déjalo quedarse siete lunas, para que se conozcan mejor.

Yuuri al verse acorralada, no tuvo otra más que aceptar, después de todo ¿Qué eran siete lunas?

🐉🐉🐉

—Leroy ha estado muy tranquilo desde hace tiempo, el último ataque fue hace cuatro lunas ¿Qué sucede? —Otabek iba de un lado a otro en su cueva, en lugar de estar tranquilo por la aparente paz que ahora había en su tierra, estaba preocupado por lo que Leroy pudiera estar tramando.

Interrumpiendo todos sus pensamientos, entra apresurado un pequeño dragón de escamas miel y ojos esmeralda, estaba con la respiración agitada y se le dificultaba hablar.

—Beka... Hay... —Intentaba formular la oración, pero por la reciente agitación se le dificultaba.

Era Yura, un dragón que había rescatado hace no mucho de las tropas de Leroy, se habían hecho amigos rápidamente.

—Con calma, Yura, primero agarra aire. —Le recomendó al alfa.

Yura hizo caso y comenzó a dar profundas bocanadas de aire hasta que se calmó.

—Hay un llamado de ayuda de una isla que tiene por nombre Japón, dicen que hay un dragón que quiere tomar el mandato y está lastimando a muchos —detiene por un segundo su informe para continuar bajito —Ya hubo una muerte a manos de él... Dicen que es muy grande, escupe fuego y huele a azufre. —Hace silencio por unos segundos y vuelve a hablar —Otabek, es Leroy.

🐉🐉🐉

Otabek abre sus ojos asustado y empapado en sudor. De nuevo ese sueño, lo ha estado viendo cada que cierra sus ojos desde hace varias noches cuando va a dormir, pensó que sería pasajero, como cualquier sueño, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Decide levantarse y comenzar su día rutinario. Hoy se dispone a ponerle caritas a sus _hotcakes_ para hacer el día, al menos, un poco menos aburrido. Al terminar lava sus dientes y tras verificar que no se olvida de nada, sale de su insípido departamento directo a su trabajo.

Otabek trabaja en un pequeño estudio de música, era la única parte buena de su vida, a pesar de que era el sirviente de todos los que trabajaban ahí, era emocionante cuando le dejaban quedarse a las grabaciones y, cuando estaba seguro de que nadie lo veía, se encerraba en el estudio a hacer sus propias mezclas.

La música era su pasión, pero desgraciadamente sus padres lo habían inscrito en derecho por que _"Necesitaba algo de lo qué vivir y su pasión no le iba a dar ni para comer"_

¡Blah! Patrañas.

Podría subir sus mezclas a YouTube, monetizarlas y ¡PUM! Dinero ganado con su pasión, pero nada, quedaba conformarse a la escuela de derecho y a su trabajo.

Esos eran sus pensamientos de todos los días, y mientras iba refunfuñando en voz baja mientras caminaba por la calle con seis cafés en la mano que le encargaron del estudio, choca con un chico más alto que él y le tira un poco de café encima.

—¡Agh, fíjate por donde vas! —Grita el chico el cual ahora tenía bebida en su pantalón —¿Tienes idea de lo cuesta la tintorería? —La cara de este tipo se le hace conocida, pero no recuerda exactamente de dónde.

—Jean, déjalo, fue un accidente —dijo la chica junto a él. Cabello negro, ojos vino, asiática, una hermosura, así se vio a ojos de Otabek. La belleza de la chica lo hizo desviar la atención del… “conocido” —Lo siento, es un poco exagerado —Se disculpa la chica haciendo una leve reverencia como lo dictaba su cultura.

A Otabek lo hace salir del trance una comezón leve que le empezó a molestar en su brazo, donde estaba su marca de nacimiento, decide ignorarla y le dice a la chica que no pasa nada. Esta sonríe y se vuelve con su, lo que cree Otabek, novio que seguía murmurando insultos en contra del kazajo. Ambos se alejan y Otabek hace su camino de regreso a la cafetería y de paso a una farmacia para calmar esa comezón que ya le estaba irritando la piel.


	3. 2

Irritado, no, más que eso, molesto, furioso con la vida. Ese día no habia sido de los mejores, primero: al llegar con el café luego de haberlo vuelto a comprar, ahora con su dinero, le regañaron todos sus superiores por haber tardado tanto y lo acusaron de haber holgazaneado y no le habían creído sus palabras. Segundo: al llegar a la escuela en la tarde, no se pudo concentrar gracias a que el brazo no le había dejado de dar picazón, ya se había colocado medio tubito de crema y no había funcionado. Tercero y el más molesto: al salir de la escuela notó que estaba lloviendo, pero al no traer paraguas se fue corriendo a la próxima parada de autobús, bueno, pues iba llegando el autobús y en lugar de disminuir la velocidad y frenar, aceleró con toda la intención de empapar al pobre Otabek, el vehículo evidentemente siguió su camino y el kazajo... No tuvo más remedio que caminar a su casa, ya no le importaba la lluvia, ya estaba completamente empapado.

Al llegar a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de su ropa y meterse a la ducha con agua calientita. Su picazón del brazo seguía molestando y ahora tenía toda el área roja.

—¡Argh! Estúpido salpullido. —Había comenzado a morderse el brazo de la desesperación. Ahora parecía un perro sarnoso, este era el final perfecto para su día.

Después del baño, se hizo la cena, y por hacerse la cena me refiero a calentar agua y echarla a unos fideos instantáneos. _¡Muah!_ Cena gourmet a la Altín.

Mientras esperaba a que el agua estuviera hirviendo, se puso a _chatear_ un poco con su mejor amigo Yura, le narraba su horrible día desde que comenzó a trabajar hasta que terminó todo empapado por el estúpido conductor del bus.

~Y para colmo, esta comezón no se me quita

Yura: ¿Ya te pusiste crema?

~Claro Yura, no me estaría quejando si no hubiera buscado un remedio ya

Yura: ¿Desde cuándo comenzó la picazón?

Yuri se estaba viendo muy interesado por una simple irritación de la piel

~Uh... No lo sé Yuri, creo que desde choqué con ese chico en la mañana

Yura: Beka ¿Y si con quien chocaste es tu destinado?

~Yuri, por Dios, no me digas que tú crees esa absurda leyenda

Yura: ¿Quién sabe? Puede que ese chico egocéntrico y engreído sea tu destinado, Beka

~Prefiero morir antes de aceptar que ese tipo es mi destinado

~Yo más bien puse mis ojos en la chica

Yura: ¿Qué?

~ ¿Qué?

Yura: ¿Acabas de decir que te gustó la novia del que puede ser tu destinado?

~Yura, no sabemos si es mi destinado, tampoco sabemos si ella era su novia, de cualquier modo, no creo volver a verlos, a ninguno de los dos

Yura: Si el chico ese es tu destinado, claro que se tienen que volver a ver, porque #Destino

~Basta con el asunto del destinado que es claro que no existe tal cosa, y además ¿Por qué asumes que el chico es mi destinado?

Yura: Porque chocaste con él, no con la chica ¡Duuuh!

Otabek rueda los ojos ante la lógica de su amigo y sigue escribiendo

~No puedo argumentar nada contra esa lógica

Yura: Tu nunca puedes argumentar nada contra mi maravillosa lógica

El kazajo iba a responder cuando escucha algo en la cocina, era al agua que estaba hirviendo y ahora se estaba regando por la estufa y suelo

—Carajo... —Se levanta lanzando el teléfono al sofá y yendo a la cocina para apagar la hornilla, que por el agua ya se había apagado. Toma un trapo y con mucha precaución, miedo no, precaución, hace a un lado la olla con agua hirviendo y apaga la estufa.

Suspira de frustración al ver el agua regada en el suelo. No le queda más que ir por un trapeador y limpiar el agua. Con enojo hacía sí mismo, se le quita el hambre y deja la cocina con su ceño fruncido. Después de despedirse de su amigo escuetamente con un "buenas noches" se va a su habitación y se deja caer en la cama. Apenas se quita los pantalones, se queda dormido.

🐉🐉🐉

—Es Leroy. —Afirmó el pequeño dragón de escamas doradas con miedo. Sabía de lo que era capaz ese alfa.

Otabek retiene la respiración y le dice a Yura que vaya juntando a los mejores dragones guerreros.

—Me iré de inmediato. Cuida la villa mientras no estoy, sé que puedes hacerlo. —Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo de la cueva y emprender vuelo a la isla asiática.

Mientras volaba le llegaba el ligero olor a azufre, seguro Leroy estaba vomitando lava por toda la isla sin consideración.

Otabek al momento de llegar al agua, podía divisar a lo lejos, un resplandor rojizo y humo. Al ver eso sólo pudo pensar que ya era tarde, pero eso no detuvo su vuelo y continuó hacía la isla nipona.

Al llegar, lo único que veía era destrucción, lava, fuego y el olor a azufre invadía el lugar. A Otabek le dolía ver como estaba todo el lugar en esas condiciones, al parecer, toda la ira que tiene retenida Leroy al ser exiliado de la villa se vio liberada en esa pequeña población.

Aterrizó en una pequeña planicie y mira sus a los rededores con horror, había varios cuerpos en el suelo y fuego en unas ramillas que crecían por ahí. Sus ojos no daban crédito a la escena que tenía enfrente.

Notó un poco de movimiento de unas maderas y se puso en guardia. Se acercó con cautela y una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, apartó las maderas de manera rápida, viendo debajo de estas a un pobre dragón herido y que lo miraba con miedo.

Otabek le ayudó a levantarse, pero el pobre desdichado estaba tan lastimado que ni siquiera se podía poner de pie. Acercó unas piedras y las colocó cerca del herido para que se recargara.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién hizo esto? —Pregunta Otabek con preocupación.

El dragón tarda en contestar y agarra una bocanada de aire para luego responder

—S-se hace llamar rey Leroy, es el... Prometido de la princesa. —Responde de manera lenta.

A Otabek se le llena la sangre de furia, pero deja su semblante serio para no preocupar más al pueblerino.

Después de tratar de sanarle con lo que encontró y darle agua de un lago cercano, se emprendió en vuelo en dirección al hogar de la princesa.

Al llegar pudo presenciar el mismo escenario que aquel alfa solía tener en su villa, había decenas de dragones sirviéndole y siendo maltratados.

Otabek aterriza un poco lejos de donde se encontraba el dragón de lava. Lo veía muy contento y regocijándose en ese nido de fuego que se hizo. Arriba de él nota a un pequeño dragón, probablemente era la princesa, no se veía muy contenta.

Iba a levantarse cuando algo duro lo golpeó en la cabeza haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

🐉🐉🐉

Despierta asustado y con la frente sudada, aún era de noche y faltaban algunas horas para que su despertador sonara.

—Sólo fue una pesadilla. —Suspira mientras se sienta a la orilla de la cama y secándose la cara con la camisa que traía puesta.


	4. 3

No hay nada mejor que amanecer después de haber tenido un sueño dónde despiertas de golpe y después no poder volver a dormir.

—Voy a llamar y diré que enfermé. —Dice para sí mismo tomando el teléfono, pero sólo lo tomó y no le dio al botón de llamar... Es un cobarde. —Odio necesitar la miseria de sueldo.

No le quedó más remedio que levantarse de la cama e ir al baño para que su día mejorara con que el calentador no servía y se tuvo que dar una ducha fría.

Gracias al baño frío, se le hizo tarde y no tuvo tiempo de desayunar. Agarró unas galletas y salió disparado de la casa hacia su empleo.

Cómo era de esperar, las galletas solas le dieron dolor de estómago y apenas arribó a la oficina. Llega como siempre, a la hora, pero al querer abrir la puerta se encuentra con que está cerrada.

—¿Qué rayos? —Mira la hora de su teléfono y tal parece que se le hizo una hora temprano... estaba tan desvelado que no miró bien la hora. —Iré a desayunar.

Y con eso, se va a la cafetería donde siempre compraba el café a sus jefes. Pide un americano y una rebanada de _cheesecake._ Toma su orden al otro lado de la caja y se sienta en una mesa vacía cerca de la ventana. Cuando se disponía a darle el primer bocado a su rebanada, mira pasar a la chica de la otra vez, la asiática, entra a la cafetería e ignorando completamente la presencia de él, se acerca a la caja para hacer su pedido. Observa que está sola y es una perfecta oportunidad para hablarle, pero sabe que no es correcto ya que ella ya tiene pareja... posiblemente. De igual modo, no se levanta y mejor se dedica a comer su pastel.

Y ahora ella se sienta en la mesa que estaba frente a él.

El universo le estaba mandando señales y tontabek no las capta.

Termina su pastel y al salir del local con la sarna de su brazo haciéndose presente. Ahora eso le molestaría todo el día.

🐉🐉🐉

Después de estar toda la mañana de aquí para allá en su trabajo, ahora le tocaba lidiar con sus molestos compañeros de la escuela... Argh

Antes de llegar a la puerta de la escuela, mira a la chica de la cafetería, a la asiática. Camina de manera rápida en su dirección, ahora sí, camina hacia ella con toda la intención de hablarle, conocerla y saber su nombre al menos, pero como la vida siempre le jodía ¡Oh sorpresa! Aparece el chico con el que la había visto por primera vez y todo el valor que había agarrado, se esfuma en el instante.

Y por como actuó ese tipo cuando le tiró el café, es mejor no hablar con la chica mientras esté junto a él.

Se les queda viendo un momento antes de seguir avanzando, al parecer ella lo estaba recibiendo, un abrazo, un beso. Confirmado: son novios. Le diría a Yura en el receso o cuando saliera de clases.

Hablan un poco sin moverse de la entrada, la chica se veía incómoda ya que su cara lo reflejaba, su novio parece notarlo y pregunta, esta levanta el brazo mostrándole la ligera irritación que tenía en el brazo.

¿Por qué seguía mirando? Se le iba a hacer tarde para su primera clase. Decide seguir caminando hacia la entrada de la institución pasando de largo a la parejita.

No puede evitar sentirse enojado con ese tipo, o sea, se nota a leguas que es un egocéntrico ¿Por qué ella andaría con él? Mañana se raparía para no tener el mismo corte que el idiota ese y... ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo... celos?

🐉🐉🐉

 _—Esos son celos, Beka. —_ Dice Yuri al otro lado de la línea después de que Otabek le había contado lo sucedido ese día. — _¿Si te diste cuenta de que desperdiciaste una oportunidad de oro cuando no le hablaste en el café? Eres un idiota._

—Ugh... Ni me lo recuerdes, Yura. Pero, aunque hubiera hablado con ella, está mal, porque ya tiene pareja, eso no se puede hacer. —Excusa Otabek como el caballero que es.

— _¿Y? Tal vez ella ya quiere cortar con él por su actitud, pero no encuentra la manera de decirle... Como tú. Recuerdo cuando andabas con ese omega que se te hacía muy tierno, pero hablaba como camionero y por miedo a sus groserías no le decías nada._

—Ese fuiste tú. —Dice Otabek tras un momento de silencio tratando de recordar a la persona que Yura estaba relatando

 _—Si no hubiera sido porque me daba cuenta de tu incomodidad de tenerme como pareja, seguirías conmigo, por eso digo que tal vez ella no tenga el valor de decirle y él... Posiblemente sea un idiota que no ve la disconformidad de ella. —_ Asegura mientras mira una foto de él y Otabek juntos, fueron tiempos bonitos, pero sinceramente no se trataban como pareja, por lo que continuar su amistad no fue muy difícil.

—¿Entonces crees que sea buena idea invitarla a salir? —Pregunta un poco (mucho) inseguro.

_—Hazlo, si de verdad está enamorada de su novio te rechazará, pero si tengo razón, aceptará._

Se queda en silencio pensando sus próximas palabras, no podía argumentar nada contra su lógica, como siempre.

—Bien. —Dice luego de un rato. —Si llego a tener otra oportunidad como la de hoy, no la dejaré pasar.

 _—Más te vale, kazajo idiota. Te juro que, si la vuelves a cagar, voy a tu casa y te castro con los dientes._ —Amenaza el ruso. No es que le tenga miedo a Yuri, pero... Bueno, sí le tenía miedo a Yuri, porque a pesar de que lo amenazaba de manera exagerada, siempre cumplía de alguna u otra manera y no se atrevería a saber de qué manera cumpliría esta.

—Te prometo que no pasará lo mismo de hoy. —Dice con algo de miedo, pero como hombre palabra que era.

 _—Bien, buenas noches, Beka._ —Y sin más el rubio le cuelga.

Otabek no tuvo oportunidad de despedirse y, al alejar el aparato de su oreja, se le queda viendo unos momentos para luego sonreír, su amigo estaba loco, pero se le tolera.

Se va a la cocina para prepararse una nutritiva cena de cereal con leche. Los chefs de Francia estarían celosos de sus artes culinarias. Hoy decidió ser atrevido y mezclar _Froot Loops_ y _Neskuik_... Con esta alimentación no le sorprendería si se muere por desnutrición.

🐉🐉🐉

Hoy es buen día, el día es soleado, las aves cantan, el reloj marca las 10:00... ¡El reloj marca las 10:00! No, hoy definitivamente no es un buen día. Se levanta de la cama y apenas si se cambia, sale de su hogar disparado a su lugar de trabajo.

Sólo quedaba esperar a que el jefe fuera compasivo y no lo despidiera.

Llega en un excelente retraso de una hora con 18 minutos. Para su fortuna, el jefe directo no estaba y sólo tuvo que aguantar los regaños de sus supervisores, y que lo cubrirían sólo porque es la primera vez que pasa.

Su día continuó normal y a eso de medio día lo mandaron por café, como siempre, ya qué.

Entró al local de siempre y le pidió al cajero el encargo, este con una sonrisa le dijo que tomara asiento en lo que su orden estaba lista.

El tintineo de la puerta sonó y por puro instinto Otabek volteó a esta ¡Oh vaya! No esperaba que el reencuentro con la chica sucediera tan pronto. La siguió de manera (no tan) disimulada con su mirada y, como él hizo, se acercó a la caja donde con amabilidad pidió su orden, luego fue a sentarse no muy lejos de él. Suspiró profundo y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al de ella.

—Uh... Disculpa. —La chica volteó e hizo una mueca de sorpresa para luego volver a colocar una expresión amable. —¿Puedo tomar asiento? —Pregunta con cordialidad y esta asiente mientras murmura un "claro, adelante" y señala la silla frente a ella.

—Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero te vi en este mismo local el día de ayer y me pareciste muy linda y... ¡Oh! Olvidé presentarme. —Extiende su mano y la chica algo dudosa le estrecha la mano. —Mi nombre es Otabek Altín.

—Mucho gusto Otabek, mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki. —Sonríe la oriental que ahora sabía, se llamaba Yuuri.

—El gusto es mío, Yuuri. —Dice devolviendo la sonrisa a la vez que suelta la mano de la chica. Al momento de bajar el brazo... La irritación se hace presente. La trata de aguantar hasta que le griten por su orden. —Como te iba diciendo, me pareciste muy linda y...

—¿Te gustaría salir el viernes? En una cita, claro.


	5. 4

¿Por qué su despertador no puede ser su teléfono o uno de esos relojes despertadores?

¿Por qué tiene que ser su madre golpeando la puerta hasta hartarla?

Esa señora puede parecer dulce, pero era malévola por dentro.

Yuuri se levanta y abre la puerta viendo a su madre con su sonrisita de "no pasa nada"

—Ya vamos a abrir, y quiero que todo esté extra arreglado ya que Jean llega en la noche a cenar, espero que no lo hayas olvidado. Anda, báñate y baja para arreglar todo antes de abrir

La señora se va después de haberle ordenado a su querida hija y esta cierra la puerta para después deslizarse por ella hasta el suelo

Con razón su madre estaba tan apurada esa mañana, vendría su _querido_ novio a cenar, la verdad no lo soportaba.

Yuuri se quedó un rato junto a la puerta pensando en porqué empezó a salir con el chico popular, egocéntrico el cual es exactamente el tipo de chico que no puede ver ni en pintura.

Tal vez fueron las flores, las palabras dulces, las cartas y ese tipo de detalles que enamoran a muchas chicas como Yuuri.

Pero muchos chicos siguen enamorando a sus parejas todos los días, con detallitos pequeños, pero con Jean... Fue diferente.

Al poco tiempo de salir juntos, Jean sacó su verdadera personalidad, la egocéntrica, celosa y poco interesada en su pareja.

Pero no puede decirle nada a sus padres ya que piensan que es el chico perfecto y que con él se casará y tendrá muchos cachorros bellos y saludables.

Y es que no es sólo la terrible personalidad de Jean, es que también es un mentiroso de primera y, ¡Urgh! Es un grano en el trasero, eso es Jean-Jacques Leroy para Yuuri.

🐉🐉🐉

Puso flores en cada mesa, cambió las cortinas, manteles y colocó servilletas de las más finas. A pesar de que la razón por la que arreglaba el lugar era JJ, no podía evitar emocionarse al estar decorando y acomodando todo en el restaurante.

Cuando terminó, su madre abre las puertas recibiendo a los primeros clientes para desayunar.

🐉🐉🐉

17:30, ya no falta mucho para que llegue Leroy y la pesadilla comience.

Ya lo visualizó, entrará por la puerta con esa pose de victoria, dirá "su rey ha llegado", después de saludar a toda la familia de la manera más hipócrita posible, y por último la saludará a ella con un beso en la mano y diciendo "Buenas noches, mi reina".

Siempre hacía lo mismo.

Fue a bañarse sólo porque su madre se lo ordenó, no porque de verdad quisiera lucir bien para JJ.

Mientras estaba bajo la regadera se cuestionaba constantemente por qué no podía decir su verdadero sentir hacia Jean, ¿por qué se tiene que guardar todo?

Después de estar alrededor de 30 minutos bajo la ducha, decide salir.

Mucho tiempo bajo ella la hace empezar a reflexionar de más y después termina llorando debido a que no puede exteriorizar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Se coloca uno de los vestidos que JJ le regaló especialmente para estas ocasiones, le tenía prohibido usarlo para alguien que no fuera él o usarlo sin que él esté presente.

Una vez lista, baja para esperarlo junto a la entrada y hacer de sus mejores actuaciones, cómo siempre hacía que estaba con JJ.

Y como bien dijo, abre la puerta de manera repentina y coloca esa estúpida pose.

—Su rey ha llegado.

Curiosamente, a la primera en saludar es a Yuuri, y no a sus padres como acostumbra.

Se arrodilla y toma su mano besándola.

—Buenas noches, mi amor, hoy te miras extremadamente linda.

Yuuri esboza una sonrisa tímida.

Y se retira de manera disimulada de Jean.

—Gracias, Jean, hoy también luces muy apuesto.

Responde de manera dulce mientras le indica su asiento y, junto a su madre, sirven la cena a ambos hombres.

La cena transcurre tranquila, bueno, tranquila es un decir ya que JJ no paraba de hablar de lo bueno que era en todo, cuando ella conocía sus calificaciones y para lo que realmente era bueno eran los deportes.

Sus pensamientos iban vagando mientras comía hasta de repente un chico apareció en sus recuerdos, no sabía su nombre y lo había visto un par de veces. Por cómo reaccionó frente a JJ cuándo accidentalmente le echó el café encima, se veía que era un tipo calmado, muy diferente a Leroy.

Por dentro, celebró que le arruinaran el vestuario al rey, no lo conocía, pero ya le caía bien ese chico.

Luego sus recuerdos viajan a cuándo lo vio en el café, se notaba de lejos que él quería hablar con ella, pero Yuuri finge demencia y prefiere esperar a que venga él a ella, pero al ver que el cobarde no se atrevió, salió del establecimiento.

¿Es buena idea querer salir con ese chico mientras está con JJ?

—Por eso, quiero hacer a Yuuri mi esposa.

La mencionada sale de sus pensamientos de manera abrupta y casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al escuchar eso.

¿Esposa?

¿DE JJ?

No gracias

—D-disculpa... ¿Qué dijiste JJ?

El mencionado se mueve de su silla y se arrodilla frente a Yuuri, tomando su mano y colocando esas sonrisas de conquistador

—Yuuri, hemos salido durante un tiempo ahora, eres una chica asombrosa, hermosa y muchas cosas más. Por eso, Milady, me gustaría que fueras mi reina formalmente.

Saca un anillo de oro de su saco, muy bonito, tenía una piedra de buen tamaño, es un anillo precioso y costoso.

La asiática se queda perpleja ante tal confesión de ese alfa, de ese alfa específico que no le gustaría saber nada.

—Y-yo... Uhm... Yo debo pensarlo.

No bien dice eso, sale disparada a su habitación cerrando su puerta tras ella poniendo seguro.

Nunca creyó que el rey fuera en serio. O sea, es el típico niño popular, por obvias razones las parejas le llueven y nunca toma a nadie en serio.

Esta es de las peores noticias de las que se pudo haber imaginado.

🐉🐉🐉

Afortunadamente, esa mañana, su madre había sido generosa y le dejó el día libre, así que con tranquilidad camina hacia la cafetería donde se había encontrado al chico alfa.

A pesar de no conocer ni su nombre, puede sentir esa aura de confianza a su al rededor, tal vez si se lo encuentra de nuevo, pueda compartir sus pensamientos con él, como un amigo.

Entra en el lugar y, al dar un vistazo por el vacío establecimiento, mira que se encuentra con el alfa que quería, sin demostrar que lo había visto mirándola, camina al mostrador a pedir un café americano y cuándo el chico se lo entrega, se sienta unas mesas alejada de él y espera a que llegue a ella. Si no se acercaba en cuánto su café se acabara, Yuuri iría por él.

Oh, parece que la espera no se va a hacer tan larga.

El chico se acerca y tras vacilar un poco, se presenta y se sienta en la misma mesa que la chica.

—Bueno, te decía, me pareces una chica muy linda y...

"Me quiere invitar a salir" fue el rápido pensamiento de Yuuri, el chico no sabe que está en una relación y que le acababan de pedir matrimonio la noche anterior.

Por una curiosa razón su brazo comienza a picar y deduce que es alguna clase de alergia.

Alergia a Jean de seguro.

El sólo pensamiento le hace sentir más irritación en su piel.

¿En qué estábamos? A si... Otabek quiere invitarla a salir. Yuuri prefiere ahorrarle nervios y miedo al rechazo y lanza la pregunta.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo, Otabek?


	6. 5

_Se ve... sorprendido, está callado, ya no está hablado ¿Habré sido muy atrevida al preguntarle eso? Seguro ya no quiere salir conmigo por preguntarle tal cosa ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?_

Estos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de Yuuri al ver que Otabek no estaba reaccionando. Con una expresión triste en el rostro, saca pequeño papel de su bolsa y se lo deja al kazajo junto a su café.

—Este es mi número. Adiós. —Yuuri se levanta y se dirige de manera rápida a la salida. —Tonta, tonta, tonta... —Se repite mientras agarra camino a su casa.

Todo el recorrido a su hogar se la fue en repetirse lo estúpida que era por creer que un chico como él la invitaría a salir. Desgraciadamente no pudo encerrarse en su habitación a seguirse lamentando ya que en cuanto colocó un pie dentro del restaurante, su madre la puso a hacer de mesera donde tenía que ser linda con todos los clientes.

Su día fue tan ocupado que no había tenido oportunidad de sentarse a vaguear un rato con su celular, como usualmente hacía cuando ayudaba en el restaurante, así que al final de la jornada, cuándo ya habían cerrado, se sentó en una de las mesas a descansar antes de tener que lavar todo.

Antes de desbloquear su teléfono, éste encendió su pantalla anunciando un mensaje nuevo... En realidad, tenía como 20 mensajes nuevos de un número desconocido, esto la dejó confundida e incluso la asustó un poco, o sea, no siempre tienes tantos mensajes de un sólo número y además desconocido.

Desbloqueó el teléfono y revisó los mensajes de ese número.

_Hola_

_Soy Otabek_

_El chico del café de hoy_

_Siento haberme quedado como estúpido_

_Pero es que no me esperaba esa pregunta, más bien me creía rechazado._

_Lo siento, eso fue estúpido_

_Yo sólo quería decir_

_Uh..._

_No creo que se correcto preguntarte por un mensaje_

_Es mejor una llamada_

_Aunque tampoco se me hace correcto_

_Pero no sé cuándo te vuelva a ver_

_Entonces..._

_Ahora parece que estás ocupada_

_Espero no me tomes por loco y me ignores_

_Bueno_

_Espero tu mensaje_

_Para poder llamarte_

_Buenas noches_

Todos estos mensajes enternecieron a Yuuri y la hicieron sonreír, y sin dudar, comenzó a escribirle una respuesta a ese chico.

_Hola, Otabek, no te preocupes por eso, está bien. Claro que puedes llamar, sólo espero que no sea muy tarde, hoy fue un día ocupado y hasta ahora que pude sentarme a descansar._

Enviar

Tan pronto cómo el mensaje fue recibido y las palomitas azules se hicieron notar, su celular comenzó a vibrar.

Se levantó de la silla y fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitación y contestó.

—Ho-hola... —Responde algo nerviosa ya que le daba nervios que sus padres descubrieran que con el que estaba hablando no era Jean.

—Hola, Yuuri, buenas noches, espero no haberte llamado en un momento inoportuno. —Se disculpa de manera caballerosa tras haber saludado a la asiática.

—No te preocupes, al contrario, fue muy oportuna tu llamada. —Contesta de forma risueña. Le gustaba su voz al hablar, no era escandalosa como la de... Otros.

—Me alegro. Llamaba para decirte que acepto salir contigo, digo, no es lo que tenía planeado, pero, te me adelantaste. —Dice directo y con una ligera tonalidad alegre en su voz.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces, ¿Te parece que nos veamos en el mismo café a las ocho de la noche? —Pregunta emocionada y yendo a su armario viendo sus posibles conjuntos.

—Claro, me parece bien, entonces nos vemos el viernes.

—Hasta el viernes, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

¿Es normal que en este momento parezca una adolescente hormonal emocionada porque saldrá con el chico más popular de la escuela? Tal vez, porque en este momento no quitaba esa sonrisa tonta de su rostro y se reía como si estuviera cometiendo una travesura (que actualmente lo es).


	7. 6

Otra mañana, otro día, pero, Otabek despierta diferente, ésta vez en cuanto suena la alarma, la apaga y se levanta de buenas (raro en él), con un ligero presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar hoy, pero ese sentimiento rápidamente es reemplazado por los sucesos de ese día.

La cosa es que hoy, viernes, a las ocho de la noche, tendría una cita con la chica que se ha estado topando accidentalmente los últimos días: Yuuri.

Ahh... Incluso su nombre suena bonito.

Se alista a la velocidad de la luz y corre a su trabajo más emocionado de lo normal. Todos en el trabajo notaron el buen humor del kazajo y cuándo llegó a su escuela por la tarde, sus compañeros dudaban en acercarse a él ya que eso no era normal.

Afortunadamente sus clases terminaron antes lo que le da tiempo para llegar a su casa para ponerse algo más... Formal y bañarse... No en ese orden.

🐉🐉🐉

19:47, bien, llega un poco antes, la emoción no le permitía esperar por más y ahora estaba afuera del café esperando a la chica mientras el dependiente que está dentro del local lo mira preguntándose si va a entrar o no.

A las 20:09 se presenta Yuuri caminando tranquilamente hacia él.

—Oh, Otabek, buenas noches, espero no haber tardado mucho.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri, no te preocupes, tengo unos pocos minutos esperando.

—Lo siento, en ese caso, vayámonos ya. —Dice emocionada mientras empieza a caminar en la dirección de la que vino.

—E-espera, Yuuri... —Otabek la toma del brazo para evitar que siga avanzando.

—¿Qué sucede, Otabek? —Pregunta ésta confundida y girándose hacia él.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir?

—Quería que fuéramos a dar un paseo a un parque, ¿Por qué?

El kazajo piensa en todos los parques que hay cerca de la zona hasta que le llega uno en particular que... No le deja un buen sabor de boca.

Le llegan varias imágenes de dragones, mucha sangre y fuego.

_"—No, Yuuri... Déjala, Leroy. —Advierte un dragón de escamas bicolor sin dejar su posición de ataque._

_—Pero ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? Ella no necesita que la salven, ella es mía. —Responde aquel alfa de lava._

_Éste al notar que Otabek empezaría a atacar, lanzó a Yuuri a un lado y poder luchar contra el otro alfa más libremente._

_Otabek se distrajo al ver que Yuuri se golpeaba con unas rocas, Leroy aprovechó esto para atacarlo e ir directo a su cuello._

_..."_

Un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal.

—¿N-no te gustaría mejor ir a cenar? Conozco un restaurante muy bueno cerca de aquí. —Titubea Otabek mientras jala inconscientemente a Yuuri en la dirección contraria.

—Pero, yo te invité a salir. —Contesta la asiática volviendo a jalar para su lado.

—Pero yo te iba a invitar primero.

—Aquí no aplica "la intención es lo que cuenta".

—Aplica perfectamente, además hace hambre.

—Podemos comprar algo en el parque.

—Nada va a estar abierto a esta hora.

Mientras iban discutiendo de a dónde ir, se iban metiendo al café, pidieron unas bebidas calientes junto a unas rebanadas de pastel y se sentaron en una de las mesas... Sin dejar de discutir.

Su pequeña cena se termina y estos no dejaban esa pequeña pelea, el empleado tuvo que intervenir.

—Chicos, ¿En serio van a seguir discutiendo por dónde va a ser su cita, ¿cuándo ya la tuvieron aquí? —Pregunta algo desesperado por estar escuchando tan ridícula pelea.

Otabek y Yuuri miran al vendedor y luego entre ellos, para luego soltar una risa escandalosa, muy raro en ambos.

—Creo que tienes razón. —Menciona Yuuri entre risas ya más calmadas, —al final no hicimos ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Yo creo que fue mejor así —Murmura el kazajo en una sonrisa y tomando de su café, —bueno, ahora que determinamos en dónde es nuestra cita, creo que sería mejor si nos vamos conociendo un poco, ¿Te parece? —Otabek suspira de alivio inconscientemente al notar que pudo evitar ir al parque

Yuuri asiente y comienzan a hablar de cosas triviales.

Se quedaron hablando tanto tiempo que el empleado del lugar les avisa la hora de cierre y los chicos se disculpan y le ayudan a limpiar el lugar en agradecimiento por haberlos soportado todo ese tiempo.

Ya eran cerca de la media noche cuando Yuuri se despide de Otabek y empieza a agarrar camino a su casa.

—Yuuri, espera, te acompaño, digo, es peligroso que andes a estas horas sola en la calle.

—Eres un caballero, muchas gracias. —Dice Yuuri con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y comienzan a caminar juntos al hogar de la japonesa.

En el camino, aunque no era tan largo, no dejaron de hablar, de conocerse.

Al llegar a la puerta del hogar de la chica, esta se despide, pero no entra de inmediato.

—Bueno, Yuuri, nos vemos después. —Se acerca a ella, despacio, toma una mejilla con su mano, su rostro está a centímetros de ella, y es cuando le susurra al oído, —buenas noches.

Yuuri se queda un poco paralizada y tras despedirse torpemente entró a su casa.

Otabek se retira a su hogar, en total seriedad, hasta que llega a su cama tras haberse aseado como cada noche.

—¡Soy un idiota!


	8. 7

Hoy, al momento de que Hiroko estaba tocando la puerta de manera tan insistente, Yuuri, no sentía mal humor, al contrario, estaba más contenta.

Sus ojos incluso parecían brillar.

—Yuuri, ya es hora de levantarse, si no lo haces ahora te va a tocar limpiar el baño de hombres.

No importa si lo limpia, el día de hoy nada puede arruinarlo.

La cita de anoche fue mejor de lo que esperaba, fue diferente a lo que acostumbra con Jean, que no para de halagarse a sí mismo y coquetear con otras chicas de manera descarada en frente de ella.

Qué horror.

Sacude su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos negativos y exhala, sólo buenas vibras hoy.

Con toda la calma del mundo se mete al baño para darse una ducha para comenzar su nuevo día.

🐉🐉🐉

Mientras estaba haciéndola de mesera con los comensales del restaurante, llega Jean a arruinar su pacífica jornada.

—Milady, me encanta como te ves con tu uniforme puesto, —tras saludar a sus suegros, toma a Yuuri por detrás y en su oído susurra: —aunque me gustaría más verte sin eso puesto

—¡Jean-Jaques Leroy! Te he dicho muchas veces que me estoy guardando al matrimonio —Contesta con su rostro colorado por tan atrevidas palabras de su _novio._

—¿Eso significa que aceptas portar el anillo?

Rayos, había olvidado la propuesta de matrimonio

—A-ah… A-aún no, tengo que pensarlo bien, JJ, el matrimonio es… diferente.

—Yo comprendo, tu vida cambiaría, tus prioridades cambiarían, ya no podrías salir con tus… _amigos._ Eso me recuerda, ¿Dónde estabas anoche?

—¿A-anoche? E-estaba aquí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Pues, como no contestabas mis mensajes ni llamadas, vine a tu casa porque estaba preocupado, y tus padres me dijeron que habías salido.

—Oh… sí, salí con unas amigas.

—¿Volviste tarde a casa, cierto? ¿Te fuiste sola?

—No, alguien me acompañó.

Antes de que _el rey_ volviera a cuestionar a Yuuri, la campanilla de la entrada suena anunciando un nuevo cliente.

—Con permiso, JJ, debo atender a los clientes. —Se zafa del agarre del alfa y se dirige rápidamente a la entrada. —Buenas tardes, bienvenido a Yuto… —Al percatarse de quién era el de la puerta, se le queda la mente en blanco y el miedo comienza a correr por sus venas. —Otabek, ¿Q-qué te trae por aquí? —Pregunta temblorosa y con notables nervios.

—Vengo a probar el platillo especial de la casa, anoche no parabas de presumirlo así que vengo a ver qué tal. —Responde de manera estoica como siempre. A lo lejos mira al alfa de antes, el que no se despega de Yuuri, los está viendo fijamente con una expresión molesta. —¿Me vas a sentar en una mesa o no?

—¡Ah, claro! Sígueme, por favor. —La japonesa comienza a caminar hacia una de las mesas vacías y al pasar junto a JJ, lo despide diciendo que venga a la hora del cierre.

Jean acepta y la toma de su rostro para plantar un beso profundo, viendo seriamente a Otabek, sus ojos decían “ella es mía, más te vale que no te le acerques”.

El kazajo frunce su ceño al ver tal demostración de afecto.

—Disculpe, ¿Me puede devolver a la mesera? —Pregunta lo más cordial que puede y Leroy la suelta a la vez que se endereza.

—Claro. Nos vemos, Milady, no me extrañes mucho. —Le guiña un ojo a la omega y se dirige a la salida.

Yuuri, tras arreglarse un poco el uniforme, continúa dirigiendo el camino junto a Otabek.

—Siéntate aquí, en un momento traigo el Katsudon. —Dice Yuuri amablemente y regresa a la cocina donde indica la nueva orden a sus padres que eran los encargados de los platillos.

En lo que el especial de la casa estaba listo, la omega fue a atender a otros clientes, cuándo pasaba cerca de la mesa de Otabek, lo miraba, su rostro tenía una expresión dura, tal vez está molesto, no, furioso, por haber descubierto que está saliendo con Jean.

Tonta. Nunca debió invitarlo mientras seguía con Leroy.

Cuándo regresa a la cocina para dejar otra orden, el Katsudon ya estaba listo. Emocionada, va de regreso a la mesa donde dejó a Otabek y le pone el plato en la mesa.

—Espero que te guste. —Menciona un poco emocionada pero no ve reacción del kazajo. —¿Hola? ¿Otabek?

El chico estaba como ido, no estaba respondiendo a estímulos externos. Yuuri, va a la cocina rápidamente, toma un hielo de la nevera y regresa a la mesa del alfa.

Al ver que Otabek seguía en la misma posición, coloca el hielito en la espalda del kazajo, es cuándo reacciona y retira el cubito.

—¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Otabek, el Katsudon está listo. Te fuiste por un momento —Dice la japonesa esperando que no se enojara por lo del hielo.

—Lo siento, estaba… pensando —Responde algo inseguro y la mira con una media sonrisa. —Espero que esté tan bueno como lo presumes.

—Por supuesto, verás que incluso vas a querer repetir. —Asegura la omega.

Otabek toma el primer bocado del famoso Katsudon, tal vez no sea muy expresivo, pero Yuuri pudo notar un brillito en sus ojos.

—Está delicioso, ahora éste será mi lugar preferido para desayunar, comer o cenar. —Menciona con un ligero toque de emoción en su voz.

—Me alegro mucho qué te haya gustado. —Dice en un ligero salto. —Te tengo que dejar, debo atender a los clientes.

—No te preocupes, entiendo que estás en tu jornada laboral, yo estaré aquí disfrutando de esta delicia.

La chica suelta una risilla y se va a atender a otros clientes. Se siente aliviada de qué el humor de Otabek no se haya visto afectado por el suceso con J.J.

El día pasó normal, Otabek se retiró en cuanto terminó el especial de la casa, despidiendo a Yuuri diciendo que después salieran de nuevo, ésta acepta y lo despide en la puerta. Llegó la hora de cerrar y el fastidioso se presentó en el restaurante. Cenaron, y este no mencionó nada sobre el anillo, gracias a Arceus.

Después de que todo estuviera limpio, se retira a su habitación para al fin descansar, revisa su teléfono contestando los mensajes de Otabek, que decían que se vieran ese fin de semana, ella contesta con emoción que sí y al enviar el mensaje, bloquea su celular.

Se baña y se pone cómoda para después literalmente, lanzarse a la cama, su cansancio era tanto que se durmió casi al instante.

_“—Yuuri, por favor, no vayas con él, te hará daño. —Rogaba un dragón de escamas color mostaza y negras._

_—Pero de esta manera, él ya no hará daño a mi pueblo. —Responde una dragona con bella cornamenta de cristal._

_—No, Yuuri… —Murmura en un fallido intento de que se quedara con él._

_—Déjala, dragón de quinta, ella sabe escoger sólo lo mejor. —Un dragón de color rojo, con olor a azufre, lo aleja de la chica y se la lleva a la fuerza…”_

—¡N-no… Otabek! —Yuuri se despierta a mitad de la noche con la respiración agitada y sus ojos llorosos. —¿Qué… clase de sueño fue ese?


	9. 8

⚠️ADVERTENCIA⚠️  
Este capítulo contiene temas no apto para todo público, de recomienda discreción.

Hoy es el sábado perfecto, tiene descanso en el trabajo, su tarea está hecha, y por ser fin de semana no hay escuela, pero lo más importante es que hoy tiene una cita nuevamente con Yuuri.

Una parte de él se sentía mal porque la chica sale con él teniendo pareja, pero otra parte le dice que no debería meterse en la vida personal de ella y sólo gozar las salidas mientras duren.

Ahora sí la iba a llevar a cenar a un lugar bonito y humilde que había encontrado buscando en _Noogle._

Como aún era muy temprano, decide ir a las tiendas y buscar un detallito para la chica, ¿Sería muy raro si le lleva flores en la segunda cita? Mejor le lleva una flor, sólo una, por si las dudas.

Llega a una florería que estaba a unas cuadras de su casa y tras entrar, un aroma fresco llega a su nariz, el lugar estaba lleno de colores y fragancias dulces pero tenues. Mira alrededor unos momentos sin realmente saber qué llevarle.

Una señora sale de dentro de la tienda viendo que Otabek estaba indeciso y se dispone a ayudarle.

—Buen día joven, ¿Buscaba algo en especial, para su pareja, tal vez? —Pregunta la mujer de forma amable.

—No, bueno, no es mi pareja, pero tengo una cita con ella y quiero llevarle un detallito, pero un ramo se me hace demasiado y busco algo más sencillo. —Expresa Otabek mientras se acercaba al mostrador y estar frente a la encargada.

—Dime, joven, ¿Cómo es ella?

—Ella es… Una chica un poco insegura, a pesar de lo bella que es, no le gusta hablar mucho de ella y me gusta mucho su sentido del humor.

—Hmm… creo saber la flor indicada para la chica. —La señora se retira, busca en uno de los estantes del fondo y regresa con una rama de pequeñas flores color borgoña. —Esta flor se llama alhelí encarnada, significa belleza duradera y hay una leyenda que dice que a quien obsequies esta planta, su belleza perdurará incluso en sus siguientes vidas.

A Otabek queda fascinado con el significado y la pequeña historia detrás de la flor, de inmediato le da a la señora el valor de la planta y sale contento del lugar.

🐉🐉🐉

Ya tenía todo listo, el restaurante que había visto por internet estaba como en las fotos de la página, tenía la flor en un bonito envoltorio y estaba bien vestido. Así, sale de su hogar para pasar a casa de Yuuri y llevarla a cenar.

Al llegar al edificio del hogar de la japonesa, piensa en entrar como cualquier otro cliente, pero se detiene antes de abrir la puerta y mira si flor, la pone en uno de los arbustos que están cerca y la esconde. Ahora sí, entra con toda la confianza del mundo y espera a que lo reciban.

—Bienvenido a Yutopia, por favor sígame. —Una chica diferente lo había atendido, ésta tenía unos mechones amarillos y su atención era mucho menos interesada que la de Yuuri, como si tuviera pereza.

Lo sienta en una mesa cerca de la ventana, le entrega un menú y se retira.

Otabek se queda un rato mirando el menú sin realmente prestarle atención. Deja el objeto de lado y saca su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a la omega.

“ _Ya llegué al restaurante, estoy en una mesa”_

Tan pronto como las palomitas azules se marcaron en la pantalla del kazajo, unas pisadas rápidas se escuchan desde el piso de arriba y a los segundos, se asoma Yuuri tratando de actuar lo más normal posible.

—Buenas noches, Otabek, creí que cenaríamos en otro lado. —Dice algo tímida la omega mientras se aproxima a él.

—Claro, sólo que quise esperarte aquí dentro. —Deja el menú en la mesa y se para de la misma. —Vámonos yendo.

—Por supuesto, deja voy por mi bolso y salimos. —La chica sale corriendo de nuevo al piso de arriba. El alfa se levanta y se dirige a la puerta a esperar a la chica.

Los familiares de Yuuri no dejaban de preguntarse quién era y por qué venía por la omega tan noche. Ya pedirían explicaciones a la chica.

Yuuri baja con su bolso y un abrigo puesto y sale del lugar junto a Otabek. Antes de agarrar camino, el kazajo busca entre los arbustos la flor que le había comprado.

—Uh… Te quise traer un detalle, espero te guste. —Le extiende la pequeña ramita llena de flores que estaba cubierta por un papel decorativo.

Yuuri forma una expresión de asombro en su rostro y toma la flor mientras se ruboriza lentamente.

—Muchas gracias, Ota, es muy bonita. —Dice en un susurro y le muestra una sonrisa al alfa.

¡Le dijo Ota! A oídos de Otabek, escuchar su nombre de esa manera le hacía estremecer levemente, se escuchaba muy bien, se puede acostumbrar a eso.

—Qué bueno que te guste, ahora vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde.

El kazajo por puro instinto toma de la mano a la chica y comienza a caminar en dirección al restaurante.

🐉🐉🐉

Llegaron, entraron y no fue hasta que los sentaron en su mesa, que Otabek soltó la mano de Yuuri.

Bueno, ella no se quejó en ningún momento.

Les llevaron sus cartas y pidieron su cena rápidamente: ambos pidieron pasta a la boloñesa con crema y verduras.

Mientras esperaban por su comida, empezaron a hablar de trivialidades que les había pasado en los días que no se habían visto.

Otabek se dio cuenta que Yuuri comenzaba a enrojecer de su rostro y se notaba incómoda.

—Yuuri, ¿Te sientes… —El kazajo no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que el mesero llegó con los platillos y terminando la tarea, regresó a atender a otra mesa.

El olfato del alfa empezó a captar un aroma, uno dulce, un poco tenue. Se acercó a su platillo para ver si era la pasta, no. Inhaló profundamente y ese olor dulce, venía de su compañera de enfrente.

Yuuri había entrado en celo.

—Yuuri, ¿No traes tu medicamento? —Pregunta preocupado mientras mira alrededor buscando llamar al mesero que les atendió. En su pequeña búsqueda, miró que, unos alfas dentro del establecimiento, comenzaron a notar la condición de Yuuri.

—N-no, se supone que llegaría hasta dentro de quince días. —Responde con voz jadeante.

—Tenemos que ir a tu casa ahora. Mesero. —Levanta su mano para que el trabajador divisara de dónde le llamaban. Otabek le pagó con un billete grande, era mucho más del costo total pero la prioridad ahora es Yuuri, y tomó a la chica de las manos. —¿Puedes caminar?

La japonesa asiente, pero en el momento en el que se intenta levantar, casi cae al suelo, lo bueno que el alfa la sostenía. Este la carga en modo princesa y salen del local en dirección a la casa de la omega.

El aroma de la chica lo estaba mareando y no podría resistirse por mucho tiempo más. Quiere hacerle de las cosas más indecentes posibles, esas que le dicta su instinto que haga, pero, tiene que ser un caballero y dejarla en su casa. Intacta.

—Otabek, por favor, ayúdame, me duele. —Ay Yuuri, por favor no hagas eso. El chico acelera el trote, necesita dejarla en su casa ya.

Llegando a la puerta del Yutopia, el alfa toca la puerta con frenesí. La madre de Yuuri abre la puerta y en cuanto ve al kazajo cargando a su hija su cara cambia a una de preocupación.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Entra, vamos, yo te guiaré a su habitación. Toshiya, por favor prepara todo. —La señora avisa a su esposo mientras avanza con velocidad moderada a la habitación de la chica y Otabek detrás de ella. 

En el cuarto de la afectada, el chico la deja en la cama y se apresura en salir del lugar.

—Uh… Creo que me voy, buenas noches. —Y así, salió del inmueble a la velocidad de la luz.

Su cuerpo ya estaba comenzando a reaccionar, sus pantalones mostraban una carpa y ahora tendría que ir en ese estado a su casa.

Yuuri no paraba de retorcerse en su cama, su cuerpo se sentía caliente, su cara estaba roja, su frente comenzaba a mostrar gotas de sudor, ya no lo soportaba. Ahora su celo estaba insoportable, la medicina no le hacía efecto y el juguetito para omegas no le era suficiente, necesitaba algo más, su cuerpo le pedía… Un alfa.

Su mente se comienza a llenar con imágenes de Otabek, sí, el chico con el que tiene poco saliendo, se pone a recordar cuando lo vio por primera vez que le derramó el café a Jean, en la cafetería, su primera tonta cita, su voz varonil, su caballerosidad, su suave pero masculino aroma, todo de él, todo Otabek era un alfa hecho y derecho.

De su boca, comenzaron a salir pequeños gemidos, ligeros jadeos que tenían el nombre de aquel alfa, “ _Otabek”_ no paraba de decir. Con sus manos se tocaba a sí misma en un tonto intento de hacerle creer a su mente que eran las del kazajo.

El ruido de pasos apresurados por las escaleras le hacen una ilusión que se trata del chico que tanto desea en esos momentos, en su rostro una sonrisa se forma, sus ojitos parecen brillar y su corazón late a mil por hora.

Los pasos se detienen en la entrada de su habitación, el picaporte gira, la puerta se abre y… su ilusión se rompe en miles de pedazos.

—Milady, tus padres me llamaron, me dijeron que estabas muy mal, y… tu olor es muy fuerte desde la entrada. —Era Jean, la persona que justo ahora, no quiere ver ni en pintura.

—P-puedo manejarlo, d-de verdad, vete. —Jadea Yuuri y con su mano corre al que es su novio.

—Pero, princesa, mira, se lo que piensas del sexo antes del matrimonio, pero…

—N-no, Jean, vete.

—Yuuri, debes tener un alivio. —Jean, sin permiso de la chica, se sube a la cama y a su vez, a horcajadas de la omega. —Yo te puedo dar ese alivio. —Comienza a besar el cuello de la chica y a dejar pequeños chupetones.

—N-no, Jean, no lo hagas. —La nipona se sentía asqueada con las acciones del alfa, su cuerpo lo rechaza, no lo quiere a el, quiere a Otabek. —Jean, por favor suéltame.

Con sus manos lo trata de alejar pero está muy débil y JJ es muy fuerte, sus intentos son inútiles.

—¡Leroy, por favor para! —El mencionado no hace caso, el olor del celo ya lo había ofuscado, ahora sólo obedece a sus instintos. Sus manos se mueven por todo el cuerpo de la chica. Su boca baja cada vez más y a ojos de Yuuri, eso es peligro. —¡Leroy, esto no me gusta! ¡Mamá, mamá, ayúdame! —Gritaba lo más fuerte que podía, no sabe si su hermana está en el cuarto de la misma planta o si ya se fue a la habitación de abajo, ella sólo quiere que saquen a ese hombre de ahí.

Como si el cielo la hubiera escuchado, su padre entra y, junto a Mari, sacan a JJ de la habitación.

Yuuri se siente aliviada y por el susto, los síntomas del celo bajan de momento. En cuanto entra su madre a su cuarto, su carita rompe en llanto.

—Mami, tenía mucho miedo, no lo quiero cerca, no. —Se abraza a su progenitora y en ese momento se transforma en la niña que llora porque se ha raspado su rodilla, su llanto es tan fuerte que lo único que puede hacer Hiroko es abrazarla y mimarla, tratando de que se calme.


	10. 9

Otabek había llegado a su casa, su recorrido había tardado más de lo normal, pero llegó. Todo el recorrido desde que había dejado a Yuuri en su casa hasta la propia, la había caminado de manera chistosa.

Como su erección seguía ahí, se mete al baño a darse una ducha fría, así como el corazón de su ex (no, Yuri no, otro de sus ex).

Tras la ducha, se echa a su cama listo para dormir, pero sentía algo en el pecho que le impedía estar tranquilo.

Estaba preocupado, y el origen de su preocupación es la omega llamada Yuuri.

A pesar de haberla dejado en la puerta de su casa, sentía que algo no estaba bien, y como no estaba cómodo, decidió llamar al restaurante, seguro Yuuri no podría contestar el teléfono. Lo tuvo que buscar en _Noogle_ primero ya que no tenía el número.

Marcó y dio tres timbrazos, al cuarto, contestó la voz de un hombre.

_—Yutopia, buenas noches._

—Buenas noches, llamo para preguntar por Yuuri, hace rato la dejé ahí y me quedé preocupado por la condición en la que se encontraba, ¿Ella está bien?— Pregunta directo y sin titubeos.

 _—¡Oh! Eres el chico que la llevó a cenar, si ella… —_ Su oración se vió cortada por un ruido externo, no supo exactamente que era. _—L-le llamo luego—_ Y colgó.

Esto no tranquilizaba para nada a Otabek, pero, con el tiempo y el transcurso de la noche, su presión del pecho se fue reduciendo y pudo dormir ya siendo apresado por el sueño.

La mañana siguiente, al despertar, lo primero que hizo fue llamar de nuevo al restaurante, no puede simplemente quedarse con la duda. A punto de darle al botón de llamar, decide que lo mejor sería ir hasta el lugar y preguntar por ella personalmente.

Salió de su casa ya bañado y con un platillo que él hizo por sí mismo. No prepara comida para él pero sí para la niña omega.

🐉🐉🐉

Al llegar, notó que el establecimieto estaba cerrado, así que golpea la puerta y al poco tiempo una chica abre la puerta.

—Oh… Eres el amigo de Yuuri. —Dice como si estuviera cansada y lo deja entrar.

El olor de Yuuri estaba presente en el comedor, era tenue pero podía distinguirlo en el ambiente.

—Venía a ver cómo estaba Yuuri, anoche me quedé muy preocupado ya que la llamada que hice aquí mismo se cortó. —Explicó tranquilo y tomando asiento en la barra que queda cerca de la cocina. —Ah, también le traje un poco de comida. Sé que los omegas durante el celo, se olvidan de comer, por eso… —Deja el envase de unicel sobre la mesa. Aún estaba caliente.

Otabek al darse cuenta de la situación lo hizo sentirse algo avergonzado y su rostro se tiñó ligeramente de rojo.

—Bueno, creo que yo me retiro. Vendré después para comer aquí, hasta luego. —Comienza a caminar a la salida, pero lo detiene la chica.

—Espera, quédate a comer ahora. Ya estás aquí. Soy Mari, por cierto. —Sin esperar alguna respuesta del kazajo, esta salió de la que viene siendo la recepción.

Otabek no tuvo más opción que ir a una de las mesas y tomar asiento en lo que espera a la chica.

🐉🐉🐉

En la mesa estaban sentados los padres de Yuuri, Mari que, ahora sabe, es la hermana de Yuuri y él. No podía sentirse más incómodo.

Todo iba bien, normal. Estaban comiendo y hablando de trivialidades, a decir verdad, Otabek creyó que empezaría un interrogatorio por parte de los padres ya que, bueno, ultimamente Yuuri pasa más tiempo con él que con quien se supone que es su pareja.

Su tranquila charla la interrupe un portazo que venía de la planta de arriba, Mari se levanta de su silla y se dirige a la escaleras.

Desde ellas se podía escuchar a Mari y, al parecer a Yuuri, hablando.

—Hermanita, no puedes bajar, debes regresar a tu habitación y descansar.

—Pero, haa… Mi alfa, mi alfa está aquí.

Otabek no pudo evitar atragantarse con el bocado que tenía en la boca al escuchar eso.

¿Yuuri, lo reconoce a él como su alfa? Tiene que ser un delirio de su celo.

—Por favor, Mari, déjame estar con mi alfa, ahh… —Yuuri seguía luchando contra su hermana para bajar pero esta la cargó en sus hombros y la encerró de nuevo en su cuarto.

En la mesa todo era silencio. Toshiya y Hiroko oscilaban su vista entre ellos y Otabek, incrédulos de lo que acaban de escuchar. Los padres de la omega ahora se planteaban muy seriamente si de verdad Jean-Jaques era la pareja adecuada de Yuuri.

Cuando Mari baja y ve que todos están muy callados, levanta los brazos y aplaude de una manera que aturde. Todos salen de su _shock_ y dirigen la mirada a Mari.

—Chico, hasta hace unas semanas ninguno de nosotros te conocía, pero en ese poco tiempo, Yuuri te ha reconocido como su alfa.


	11. 10

Jean-Jaques Leroy, un chico apuesto, de familia adinerada, alfa dominante, todo un partido, pero para desgracia de muchas, él ya estaba ocupado.

Su alma, corazón y ojos pertenecían a sólo una chica, Yuuri Katsuki. Esa omega con cabello negro como la noche, ojos vino que lo enloquecían y sus curvas que lo tentaban, a cualquier alfa lo traería en la palma de la mano si ella quisiera.

Pero las cosas no son así, Yuuri y Leroy estaban profundamente uno del otro… o se suponía que debía ser así.

Aparentemente la omega está cambiando sus intereses románticos hacia… Ese otro alfa, Otabek.

—No está… Escapó, ese puto omega escapó, ¡TRÁIGANLO!

Leroy, lleno de cólera, manda a sus lacayos por su más preciada posesión había logrado liberarse y huir de su reino.

El dragón de lava iba de un lado a otro furioso con el omega, con sus guardias y con él mismo, ¿Cómo era posible que le tomara la confianza y lo dejara solo? Fue estúpido.

Después de unas pocas horas, sus subordinados regresan con la cabeza hacia abajo, claramente con miedo.

—Lo sentimos, mi Lord, pero no hemos podido capturarlo.

La ira de Leroy explota contra ellos y comienza a lanzar lava a todos lados, pero especialmente a ellos mientras gritaba cosas como “incompetentes, inútiles, idiotas” y todo tipo de adjetivos despreciativos.

Su cola comenzó a golpear las paredes, estas temblaban y hacían que rocas del techo comenzaran a caer. Una de estas, lo suficientemente grande, cayó sobre la cabeza del enfurecido dragón, haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsciente.

—Ese estúpido omega me las va a pagar. — Murmura Jean en el suelo mientras se recupera de esa patada en la entre pierna.

El rubio de ojos verdes que ahora mismo se encuentra saliendo de la casa de Jean, es el mismo que le pateó las pelotas y salió huyendo.

Había tardado semanas en lograr llevarlo a su casa, para que, al último minuto, dijera que no.

Tras unos minutos de reposar, se levanta y, como puede, corre tras él fuera del edificio.

Su mente estaba nublada ante la rabia que estaba sintiendo, iba empujando a cuánto civil se le atravesara por la vereda, no le importaba nada, ni siquiera la lluvia que estaba empapando su ropa.

Su visión logró divisar al pequeño omega rubio que iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, pero ya se estaba cansando. Éste mismo se topa con otra persona y lo usa de escudo, al alcanzarlos se para amenazante frente a este, era otro alfa.

—Amigo, hazte a un lado, ese omega me pertenece.

—¿De verdad? Por qué no veo alguna marca en él, al contrario, cuida de su cuello con un bello collar.

—Dámelo. —Leroy estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no aguantaría otra de ese pretencioso alfa.

—O si no, ¿qué?

Era todo, eso había liberado la furia de Jean-Jaques Leroy. Dio un paso para atrás y tomó una posición de pelea, y sin más, lanzó el primer golpe directo al rostro de su oponente, pero este fue más rápido y lo esquivó, le lanzó un puñetazo directo a la nariz que lo hizo quedar inconsciente al instante.

Lo último que supo fue que apareció en el hospital con una férula en la nariz y dolorido. Alguna persona lo ha de haber visto en el suelo inconsciente y llamó a una ambulancia temiendo que estuviera muerto o algo. Cuando salió, claro que el omega ya lo había bloqueado por todos los medios posibles y no había manera alguna de contactarlo.

Bueno, como cayó el, caerá alguien más.

Fue rechazado, botado, le dijo que no, ninguna chica le había dicho que no al gran Jean-Jaques. Ella tenía su celo, y aun así rechazó a su novio.

Esto es culpa de ese chico con el que ha estado saliendo, Otabek.

Esta furia, esta frustración, esto ya lo había sentido, esto es como un deja vú.

_“—¡No, Leroy, por favor, no quiero hacer esto, me das asco! —Suplica una dragona de escamas negras a la vez que la arrojan con rudeza al suelo._

_—Claro que te doy asco. —Bufa el dragón de lava mientras posa una garra sobre el cráneo de la dragona. —Ya has reconocido al tal Otabek como tu alfa. —Retira su pata luego de ejercer un poco de presión y se retira para seguir destruyendo el que una vez fue un lugar hermoso y tranquilo._

_…”_

Pues claro, esto ya pasó, en alguna vida pasada, pero lo costaba creer que fuera realidad

Él pensaba que eso de las vidas pasadas y la reencarnación era una total mentira. Con esa visión y sus sueños, que ahora sabe son más bien recuerdos, lo de la historia de la reencarnación tiene más sentido.

Para evitar que los recuerdos en forma de sueños que ha tenido, se vuelvan a repetir, debe hacer algo, lo que sea con tal de que se salga esta vez con la suya.

El chico ha estado pensando desde el suceso en casa de su novia, ¿Cómo hacer que ella sea suya y de nadie más?

¿Cómo arrebatársela al alfa de quinta?

Debe forzarla, amenazarla, hacer que obedezca de alguna manera.

Ah claro, ella siempre escuchará a sus padres por sobre todas las cosas, y bueno, es que los padres son las personas más buenas que ha conocido nunca. Tienen excelentes consejos, cuidan de su familia y se preocupan por ella, ellos son los padres que cualquier niño desearía.

🐉🐉🐉

Jean tardó dos semanas en aparecer en el restaurante de los Katsuki, ni siquiera mensajeó a Yuuri.

Una noche, cuando el lugar estaba a punto de cerrar, entró como siempre lo hacía, de manera alardeante y escandalosa.

—Buenas noches, familia. —Sonrisa galante, pose heroica y bien perfumado. Si, estaba perfecto.

Primero saluda a la hermana mayor de Yuuri, a los padres y al último, a su _reina,_ pero al parecer, ella no se encontraba.

—¿Yuuri no se encuentra en casa? —Pregunta mirando por todo el recibidor.

—No, salió con un amigo suyo, ¿ya cenaste? Anda siéntate, estoy a punto de servir la cena.

La señora Katsuki, sin dejarlo responder, lo dirigió a una mesa y lo sentó en la silla. Cuando Hiroko invita a cenar, no acepta un no por respuesta.

En fin, mejor para Jean, necesitaba hablar con sus suegros sin que Yuuri se entere.

Pocos minutos después la cena fue servida por Mari y mamá Katsuki, la cena de hoy era el tan exquisito Katsudon.

Transcurridos unos minutos de haber comenzado a comer, Jean abre la boca para hablar.

—Señores Katsuki. —Estos detienen sus movimientos y lo voltean a ver. La mirada de Leroy era seria, gesto nada común en el alfa. —No creo que Yuuri vaya a decirme abiertamente que sí quiere casarse conmigo, así que pensaba en… ir organizando la boda de una vez, ¿no lo creen? —Los padres de Yuuri se voltean a ver entre ellos preguntándose qué responder.

—JJ, sabemos perfectamente que amas a Yuuri con todo tu corazón, eres un gran chico, pero con lo sucedido el día de su celo, uhm… —Hiroko no supo continuar con su inquietud así que volteó a ver a su esposo por ayuda.

—No creemos que ella quiera casarse contigo. —Dice directo Toshiya.

Leroy, bajó su rostro, mirándose claramente dolido, de sus ojos estaban a punto de caer lágrimas.

—Oh… claro, yo, yo, yo entiendo. —Empieza a juguetear con el arroz sin intenciones de comerlo. Su rostro de estar triste, pasó a una seriedad que, la verdad, daba miedo. —Bueno, viendo que ustedes no me la van a entregar, pongámoslo así: Denme la mano de Yuuri en sagrado matrimonio o este lugar tendrá que cerrar y ustedes se verán obligados a vivir en la calle.


End file.
